User talk:SannaSK
--Otherarrow (talk) 04:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Prinny Plush Hey there SannaSK! Saw you posted on the other thread about the Prinny Plush, I need to get em' off my desk, so it's all yours if you're interested! If you are, just lemme know and I'll email you for the shipping address. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:51, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh yay, that would be super adorbs ^__^ I tried to click 'email' on your tag here, but that didn't do anything. Are you able to use some kind of super-adminy-power to divine my email, without me just pasting it for the world to see? :: Otherarrow was like 'I don't know who might want one' and I was like UH WAIT BACK UP JUST A SEC.... points rapidly at self, haha. So yeah, that'd be so awesome to have a leetle prinny : >! I know I haven't been active on this wiki for very long, but I've played a fair bit of Disgaea over the years, so Prinny shall not go underappreciated ^_^. SannaSK (talk) 01:05, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Ready to go! I have some free time coming up, so can I do anything to help out? I know I am not very knowledgeable of CSS and I am pretty slow to do things (as you've probably noticed. >_>), but I do want to help whip this Wiki into shape!--Otherarrow (talk) 01:22, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :Woo! Let's punch stuff (I say, as it approaches bedtime for today X D). Is there a chat function or something? Something a little more speedy than posting on talk pages. :First thought: I'm trying to make sure that the Tier pages that're getting deleted don't leave broken links, and what I've been doing is leaving a VFD'd page open until the wiki does its... idk, daily update or something? But it'd go faster if you could (and I'm copypasting this from something I found in google sometime last week) "Use c:dev:MassNullEdit on Special:WhatLinksHere/Template:Disgaea_Classes". That will purge all the pages that transclude Template:Disgaea_Classes, which will clear out 'Special:WhatLinksHere/insert-name-of-deleted-page', and leave only the pages that were directly linking to that page, and then we can go alter what's necessary. : But yeah, having a chatbox would be much faster, esp if we're both at keys at the same time. Since you are adminy, does looking at this http://wikialabs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures tell you how to enable Chat for this wiki? : SannaSK (talk) 02:53, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Forums I implemented the new forums as you requested yet...there is one teeny tiny problem before I am willing to update the sidebar (and topbar? I admit I don't use Oasis so I often forget the page for editing that): The forums come preloaded with 5 different subforums, and we really don't need that many. If I knew how, I'd axe the "Fun and Games" and "News and Announcements" and repurpose the General Discussion to be about Disgaea in general, rename the "Questions and Answers" to be more about Wiki work as a whole, etc. Problem is, even as an admin, all I can do is just move the forums around. I can't rename or delete them. But they are at if you want to take a look.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:55, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : SWEETNESS. Thanks so much for doing this. Wait, even adminny powahs aren't enough to do forum things? That's...... annoying. Who can? If not admins?? What's higher than 'admin'? How weird. Theoretically if nothing else, someone at Wikia Central can, like... change the permissions so that admins can do the things that need doing to the forums. deleting, renaming, etc. : Now that there's a way to have some text that describes each sub-forum (can admins edit that??)... I mean, if I were doing it, I'd say, move News&Announcements to the top, and restrict posting access to admins; General Discussion should be 'Dark Assembly' (discussion about the site, Disgaea Wiki); 'Q&A' renamed&repurposed to 'Item World' (discussion about the Disgaea games themselves); nix 'new on wiki' (anything there should go under DA or N&A) and 'fun and games'. So there would be 3 forums, and 2 available for everyone to post in, with the top one reserved for... idk, but it seems prudent to plan that maybe someday in the future, the site would find it useful. : I'm gonna go ahead and move our convos to Gen Disc. Also, I'm seriously contemplating copy-pasting the large chunks of convos we had on your talk page into appropriately-named threads, since quite a bit of it may be relevant for future editors. Is that weird to you? If so, I won't do it. : Wait, can admins... manage the forums? like, thread deletion, thread merging (is thread merging possible? auuugh I hope so)... I know 'tags' are a thing, can admins manage tags? Ok anyway. Forums. They exist. Yaaaay. First thread.... well uh. Let me know if you're bothered by my copy-paste idea. First thread will be allll the T2C stuff, so I guess it matters if I should start out pasting the past stuff, or just start now and go forward. : SannaSK (talk) 22:23, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::The only position higher than admin is Bureaucrat, but I looked it up and the only higher power is appointing other admins and bcrats. It turns out, the forums are set up assuming the admin editing them are using Oasis, not Monobook. I'll sort it out. ::Yeah, you have my permission to post our conversations. I'd note at the top "originally posted from User Talk: Otherarrow" or something and maybe do something to make it clear where the old discussion starts and ends and you posting it starts and ends.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:35, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: D3 ReincCosts Oh hey, I got the reincarnation costs from my PSVita copy of Disgaea 3: AoD (I'm sure they are the same in Vanilla D3 and AoD, but if I'm wrong let me know) and mistakenly only put in the reinc incompetent costs, as a side note I do have a guide book for D3 but they don't include reincarnation costs. Pretty new to wikia editing so let me know if I've done anything wrong RE: D5 Class pages I'm glad you guys like it so the story information is based on the combination of the class stories in disgaea d2 and disgaea 4 as well.. :Thanks for posting ^_^ Just to keep conversations together, I'm gonna keep talking on your talk page. If we start bouncing back and forth, I think we'll get confused ^_^. : SannaSK (talk) 21:16, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Disgaeamapinfobox Hi SannaSK, I hope you are still somewhat active on wiki, as I've got a question for you. I've been experimenting with the DisgaeaMapInfoboxtemplate that you made for the Disgaea wiki. What I'm trying to do is include a tabber with a condition. The idea is to have a tabber to show the info for Etna mode or Dark world (and or others), but... these additional tabs should only be visible when there is info available to display. So, I can get the tabber to work. I can also get the 'Etna mode' tab to only appear if a condition is fulfilled. (smaller experiments on the bottom of sandbox page). However, I seem to be unable to integrate these 2 into the current infobox. Ideally, I would like to have one part of the infobox that remains the same for all tabs: the top part of the template. And then everything from 'Japanese' to the bottom would be in a tabber. I think the Japanese and romaji part would be the same for all as well, but it might be more visualy pleasing to include it in the tabber section. If this is not possible, then alternatively, a tabber that includes the total infobox would also be okay, I guess. Do you think this is possible? If so, how do I do it? Any other suggestions? Any help is appreciated. Cheers! Candy1984 (talk) 11:37, March 4, 2017 (UTC)